Rin the Ultimate Fan Girl
by Mars Yggdrasil
Summary: It's a funny little story about Rin's obsession with Sesshy. Poasted for my sis.


**Rin, the Ultimate Fan Girl**

AN: Written by my sis Tailz-girl. (Coming Soon!)

Rin was getting impatient. "Shouldn't Lord Sesshomaru be back by now?" she whined, leaning forward to hear Jaken's most likely murmured answer.

But it wasn't, he jumped up and shouted, "how should I know? Me Lord doesn't tell me anything, not since YOU. All I do is baby sit. YOU have just as good an idea as I do!". He deflated, sinking to the ground, "I don't know." he said simply.

"Oh, I do!" said Rin, suddenly full of enthusiasm. "Well I say he should be back by now, and I'M going to go find him." She turned and walked away, but Jaken didn't notice, because he had his eyes closed and was too busy wallowing in self pity to take any notice of Rin.

--------------------------------

Rin skipped along, heading toward the mountain she had watched Lord Sesshomaru disappear over. Watched VERY CLOSELY. "No", thought Rin, "not LORD Sesshomaru, not in my head. Just Sesshomaru." Rin went forward feeling renewed, thinking of what a nice sounding name Sesshomaru was.

Jaken looked up, and noticed for the first time Rin was gone. "Oh no!' he thought, "Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if he comes back and I'm not with Rin! Oh, and she probably went after him, too! What if she finds him first! I'm dead!" He turned west, the direction Lord Sesshomaru had went, and ran as fast has he could shouting, "Rin! Rin! Where are you, you silly girl! Get back here, my life's in danger!"

A minute latter, Jaken paused. Rin was nowhere in sight. Maybe she hadn't gone after Lord Sesshomaru. No, she probably just got lost in this forest full of demons, with no one to protect her... "Ah!" screamed Jaken, twirling around and going full-out back the way he'd come, "Rin, I'll protect you!"

----------------------------------------------

From somewhere far behind her, Rin heard a scream, and "I'll protect you..." fading into the distance. "I wish it were Sesshomaru saying that, thought Rin, wistfully, heading on, towards her Lord, or so she hoped.

---------------------------------------------------------------

High above, Kagura flew toward the mountain range where Naraku had sent her. Bored, she looked down and saw a green imp. He looked hysterical, even from this height. Curious, she swooped down alittle. She watched as the imp ran in circles, then tripped, ran on, and circled back for his staff, tripped again, got the staff, and ran back the way she'd come. Bored again, Kagura moved on.

Eventually she spied another small object. This time it proved to just be a small and worthless human girl. Suddenly she recognized her as the one Naraku had wanted dead. Feeling angry at her for no apparent reason, Kagura decided it might be interesting to kill her. She raised her fan and prepared to attack, but at the last second she remembered Naraku would want her to do this, and the rebel inside her moved her hand slightly, changing the course of her attack. Not waiting around to see what happened, she flew off to do whatever Naraku had sent her to do.

----------------------------------------------------

Rin walked on. She was getting tired again, tired of walking, tired of singing her little songs, and tired of the cliff next to her. Then, out of nowhere, she heard, "Dance of the Dragon!" she turned to see blue blades coming for her. She screamed, but it didn't really matter because the attack missed her completely. "Huh?" she thought, "it missed?" Just then the rock beneath her began to crack. She feel off the cliff, screaming, and shouted, "Lord Sesshomaru, someone, HELP MEEE!"

She expected to die, but suddenly she wasn't falling, but flying. She looked up into the same sweet face she had been imagining just a second before. She felt warm and safe, and could feel his body beneath Sesshomaru's extremely puffy outfit. They landed, and he held her for just a second before he dropped her. "You should be more careful." he said in his rushed, clear, and very cute way.

"He cares..." thought Rin, but the happy thought only lasted a second. "What were you doing?" she cried "where were you! I WANT TO KNOW!"

"Where is Jaken?" was all he said.

'Oh, I think he feel asleep," said Rin, obediently.

"Hmmm..."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Whaa, Rin where are you! Show yourself!" Almost driven to insanity as he was, Jaken somehow managed to panic ever more after what he saw next. Sesshomaru, Rin in tow, was heading straight down the path toward him. "thinking quickly, Jaken threw himself to the ground at Sesshomaru's feet. "My Lord, I'm sorry. You trusted me with the noble task of guarding Rin, and I failed! But please don't blame me, the girl wandered off! Give me a second chance..."

On and on until Sesshomaru's commanding voice cut in. "be silent. You failed me. Do so again and I will not be so forgiving." He walked on. Stepping on Jaken in the process, but forward he went. Leaving Jaken and Rin behind, again.

Right then Rin made up her mind. She would never again allow Sesshomaru out of her sight. She ignored the beaten and bruised Jaken and walked on, keeping Sesshomaru well in her view. But after what seemed like days, Sesshomaru still hadn't done anything that could teach Rin more about him, and more importantly stopped to rest or even slowed his pace. Rin felt like she would collapse again, this time with no Jaken to wait with her, and Sesshomaru would leave her behind again, and she SO wanted to be with him! "Maybe demons and humans really shouldn't live together..." Rin instantly got mad at herself. Her mind was betraying her! She hurried on.

But her mind kept wandering back to that day when she had visited the human village. The day she had got her new clothes, the ones she was wearing now, rich deep purple with lighter purple flowers, that she had got after her old ones got too small. The first time Sesshomaru saw her in that, he had smiled. One of the rare times she got to see his beautiful smile, and it had been directed at her.

"You should stay here, with us." that's what the women who sold her the clothes had said, after she had handed over the money, the money Sesshomaru had given her. Like a gift, she had thought at the time. "That isn't any man, it's a blood thirsty demon! He's probably thousands of years old with plenty of experience in slaughtering us humans, and your just a little girl." said the woman, after glancing nervously at the top of the nearby hill, where stood Sesshomaru, "Stay her and be looked after."

"I'm not a little girl.." thought Rin. True, she had grown quite a bit since she had first met Sesshomaru, but honestly, she had no idea how old she was then. She couldn't really remember any of her life before the wolves had killed her. It was probably boring anyway... Thousands of years old. She found that hard to believe. What would a simple clothes maker actually know of demons anyway?

She was jerked out of her train of thought by the sound of gurgling water. She couldn't resist. She knelt next to the stream and drank. When she stopped she turned around and to her surprise saw Sesshomaru sitting against a tree. He noticed her starring (blushed?) and said, "You need sleep."

"My Lord," said "how old are you?"

"What does that matter?" he answered sharply, but a little startled.

"Huh..It doesn't." rebounded Rin, "I just NEED to know!."

Sesshomaru turned his head away. "700," he said, "now rest"

Just as she was about to nod off, Rin remembered something very

comforting. "He was waiting for me...up on that hill," then, just making this up to make her feel even more loved, "just to see me..."

The next day they walked on. After a while, Rin thought, "Oh no! I fell asleep last night. I didn't get to see if Sesshomaru sleeps! They way he slept could teach me more about him, Oh! and I MUST know if he snores...Oh! and he must look so cute when he's sleeping!" Then a truly horrible thought struck her. "What if he talks in his sleep and he said something important! About me!"

Sesshomaru paused. "What?"

Rin felt her throat clench up and her cheeks grow red. She had said that last part out loud. "Umm... nothing..." They continued on in silence. "He probably wouldn't..."she thought. "Master Jaken's right, I'm just a silly human. " Her mind began to wander around, looking for something else to think about, anything besides the awful truth. But she was in love, no sense denying it, and so she still thought about her Lord. She wanted to understand him, so possibly he might understand her.

InuYasha popped up. Neither Sesshomaru nor Jaken would tell her anything about him (even when she had black mailed him with jumping into a river and halfing Sesshomaru tare his head off), or why he was so terrible. He seemed like a nice guy to her. Sesshomaru only ever talked down to him, yet he was always fighting him, proving that he was better.

"He's jealous" Rin realized. "His father was a great dog demon, and although he, Sesshomaru, was a full blood demon, his father died to save to him a worthless human and half-human. His father was even more powerful then he was...why did he want InuYasha,a half-demon?"...She smiled. "He loved her. Whoever InuYasha's mother was, he loved her. If one great dog demon can fall in love with a human, why can't another?"

That night Rin lay very still, and waited until she heard Sesshomaru's breathing become deeper. She sat up, turned around, and stared. He did look cute, but he wasn't doing anything. No snoring, no talking no rolling. And then he smiled. Rin felt happy, "'cause he's happy" she told herself. She grinned from ear to ear, took a huge breath in, then before she could breathe out she passed out and was snoring in seconds.

When she came around Jaken was looking at her. "You snore like an elephant!" he shouted and no wonder, going along with Sesshomaru at such a fat pace. It took me all this time to find you! Including 6 puddles, 12 thorn bushes, 3 mud holes, and an angry wasps nest." He did look rather beat up.

And then it was the two of them again, waiting for Sesshomaru.


End file.
